


睡相

by princeb612



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeb612/pseuds/princeb612





	1. 上

焉栩嘉的睡相不好，赵磊深有体会。

第一次零距离感受焉栩嘉的睡相是在俄罗斯，赵磊睡觉认床，第一晚翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。穿过焉栩嘉的房间去洗手间，看见半大小孩一反平常的狂野睡姿，钻在被子里只露出个毛茸茸的脑袋尖尖。听见赵磊的脚步声，脑袋尖尖蠕动了一下，接着发出惊天动地的惨叫。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊赵磊救命啊——！”  
这一下反倒给赵磊吓得不轻，身体比大脑更先动作，一把掀开被子捂住还在尖叫的小朋友的嘴。焉栩嘉眨巴着眼睛反应了半天，什么啊，赵磊你吓死我了。委委屈屈眼睛里还有一点泪花。  
你才吓死我了好不好。上个厕所魂都要被你吓没了。赵磊顺势坐在焉栩嘉床边。怎么了还不睡，一惊一乍的。  
我，我，我…焉栩嘉结结巴巴。眼睛扫来扫去扫到墙上挂着的画。赵磊看看他，又想想晚上焉栩嘉拼命用各种理由拖延时间死活不想去睡觉的反应，福至心灵，嘉哥，原来你害怕呀。

  
焉栩嘉长这么大还没出过远门，一进屋就被所谓异域风情的布置吓得不轻，心理斗争了两个小时想叫他磊哥陪他一起睡，最终男子汉的自尊心战胜了害怕而作罢。  
谁知道现在更丢人了……焉栩嘉学鸵鸟把头埋进被子里，假装这样赵磊就看不见他。

赵磊看他好笑，伸手把人从被子里挖出来，焉栩嘉脸红扑扑软嫩嫩，赵磊忍不住伸手捏了一把。我陪你睡？  
已经怂成家鸽的嘉哥失去反抗能力，闷闷地把头砸在赵磊肩上，好久憋出一声鼻音。  
“……嗯。”

赵磊本来想把被子抱过来，无奈家鸽同学指着外间墙上那幅画无声抗议，最后两人抱着被子睡到赵磊床上去。赵磊的床本来就比焉栩嘉的要小一点，两个一米八的男孩子一躺下去就更窄，最终两人放弃了盖两床被子的不现实想法，一床被子平均分配，一人抓着一边陷入甜甜的梦乡……

……才有鬼。焉栩嘉摆脱了恐惧的心魔之后发挥某种白白胖胖的家养动物的本性迅速睡着，睡着的焉栩嘉在梦里攻城掠地抢被子，抢完了毫不珍惜地往地上一丢。赵磊迷迷糊糊地被冻醒，看见此情此景只能苦笑，准备起身把被子捡起来，焉栩嘉却在黑甜乡里翻了个身面朝赵磊，长腿一伸，不偏不倚正勾在他腰上。  
两人的敏感部位隔着两层薄薄的布料相贴，勾起赵磊对焉栩嘉几年来无数旖旎心思，他听见脑海里弦崩断的声音。

可焉栩嘉还没成年，他什么也不能说。  
无声地叹一口气，赵磊把焉栩嘉的腿从自己腰上轻轻地放下来，捡起被子给人盖上。确定小朋友没有被自己弄醒，他转身进了浴室。  
水声淹没所有少年心事，释放的那一瞬间他飘在柔软的云里恍恍惚惚的想。  
嘉嘉，等你长大，还会需要我吗。

-tbc-


	2. 下

那晚赵磊通宵加练，洗好澡回来焉栩嘉已经睡熟，一条腿在墙上一条腿搭着他的原子弹爆炸现场，睡相比前几年更变本加厉不知收敛。  
赵磊在衣架上左挑右拣，找了件自己的薄外套给他盖上。刚转身背后伸来一双手把他牢牢圈住，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的脖颈，磊哥你回来啦。  
赵磊转身把人捞进怀里，声音却沉下来，嘉嘉，你哭了？  
闭着眼睛还看不出来，睁开之后肉眼可见的眼圈发肿，小朋友咬牙嘴硬，我没有。最近没睡够而已。

赵磊叹口气，揉揉怀里人的头发。上次一起看过成绩之后焉栩嘉变得格外沉默，好像掉出出道位的不是赵磊而是他。而今又背着他偷偷掉眼泪，双眼湿润像带着露水的潮湿花瓣，他俯下身亲吻他的眼睛。  
焉栩嘉用双臂圈住他顺势把他带倒在床上，哥，我想要你。手已经不老实地滑到他的腰际，隔着布料熟练地点火。

还在大通铺睡的时候他们没少做爱，少年人的欲望来的冲动而强烈，他拉着焉栩嘉避过所有人的眼睛在黑暗逼仄角落里交换带着汗水味道的亲吻，刺激又甜蜜。  
然而搬到阳光房之后，各种压力接踵袭来，赵磊的笑容几乎少了一大半，焉栩嘉看出他的焦躁，于是亲吻换成更多浅尝辄止的拥抱，更多时候焉栩嘉揽着他的肩，他就真的在他的安抚下平静下来度过每一个难熬的夜。

焉栩嘉仿佛看出赵磊没有反抗的意思，闭着眼去寻找他的唇。赵磊回应他的吻，焉栩嘉的嘴唇温暖柔软，把他冰冷干燥的双唇也暖热。焉栩嘉顺着他的脖颈一路向下亲吻，小小火苗穿过喉结，穿过锁骨，打着圈穿过胸口的嫣红花苞，包裹住他最敏感的所在，一瞬间脑海里星火燎原。  
赵磊反客为主，翻个身把焉栩嘉压在身下，隔着衣物也感受到已经高昂起头的炽热，他顺手把他解放出来，滚烫地抵在他的小腹上。硬挺的性器互相摩擦，焉栩嘉嘴角溢出破碎的呻吟，又怕动静太大把隔壁吵醒，死死咬住嘴唇。赵磊温柔地亲吻他，舌尖扫过整齐贝齿，把细碎的呻吟悉数吞下。  
他的手指在他的身体里开疆拓境，狭窄又湿润的甬道包裹着他，少年在他的动作之下细细颤抖。长期持琴的手带着硬硬的茧，却把刺激更为加深了几分，他找到他的敏感点，手指反复打圈时而按压，拨动少年体内的琴弦。  
像水果糖融化成甜蜜的糖浆，焉栩嘉的身体逐渐变软，赵磊把三根手指退出来，滚烫的性器顶在入口，身体里突然的空虚让焉栩嘉眼神迷离，忍不住抬起腰想要吞没那团火热，赵磊用一只手按着他，用牙齿撕开套子。  
这么急啊，嘉嘉？  
焉栩嘉脸颊绯红，体内一阵阵的收缩让他无法说出完整的话，他伸腿去勾赵磊的腰，声音被欲望烧得嘶哑，哥，上我…求你了…  
他的话音烧掉赵磊最后一丝理智，他折起少年的双腿顶进他的身体。被熟悉的温热包裹的感觉太过愉悦，赵磊咬着牙控制住自己。焉栩嘉咬住被角，眼里还带着水光，那神情太过勾人让他几乎把持不住。他试着挺动身体。焉栩嘉双手环住他，疼痛和快感让他掐紧了赵磊的腰，指尖没入肌肉，些微的痛感刺激着赵磊的神经，让他想要他多一点更多一点。  
抽动的频率逐渐加快，焉栩嘉难耐地仰起头，汗水划过因为喘息而微微耸动的喉结，滴在两人交缠的身体上蒸腾出情热的火苗。赵磊动作不停，伸出左手包裹住焉栩嘉抬头的欲望上下套动，少年在双重刺激中无法抑制地颤抖，三，二，一，脑海中盛大烟花炸响，高潮时甬道瞬间收紧，赵磊被他夹的又痛又爽，终于放弃抵抗。

情事的余韵里他们互相拥抱。焉栩嘉听见赵磊说。

嘉嘉，你还记得吗，四年前我们曾说，这个世界不会变老，因为我的愿望总是新的。  
曾经我的愿望是你能爱我。多幸运我实现了。  
现在我一样会努力，尽我最大的力气。但是就算未来不会尽如人意，也总会有下一个愿望等着我去实现。  
有你在身边，我就永远有做梦的能力。

-

焉栩嘉睡熟了。赵磊看着小朋友安恬的睡脸，想起焉栩嘉向他告白，那天焉栩嘉过十七岁生日，庆祝完散了两人留下收拾残局，焉栩嘉一边把蛋糕盒收进袋子一边叽叽咕咕的抱怨为什么磊哥可以喝酒我不能，我明明就比你高。赵磊失笑，就一公分哎。何况就算你腿长两米你也是未成年，喝酒想都不要想。  
那我不喝酒了，我想尝尝你的味道。  
他的嘉嘉一如既往的单纯又热烈，赵磊有一瞬间的恍惚，满天花雨纷纷扬扬，他在千百种可能里抓住一个最甜蜜的答案，焉栩嘉对他说，我喜欢你。

他和他在一起就是青春，他们曾并肩在舞台上挥洒汗水，一起哭一起笑一起放纵撒野。  
在俄罗斯的街头，焉栩嘉听见赵磊唱，You have found her, now go and get her.  
于是他向他伸出手去。  
他们在茫茫人海里遇见彼此，又幸而爱有回音。当年的小王子长成可以独当一面的大人，依旧彼此需要，彼此相爱。  
一起追逐梦想，也不再怕失败。

-

焉栩嘉翻个身，腿熟练地勾住赵磊的腰。

-fin-


End file.
